


The speech

by Gavranica



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavranica/pseuds/Gavranica
Summary: Maleficent has a thing or two to say to that annoying bird.
Relationships: Arabella/Diaval (Disney: Maleficent), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The speech

**Author's Note:**

> Like most Maleval shippers, I'm not happy with what went between Maleficent and Diaval at the end of the infamous novelization.  
> Thankfully it didn't make it on the screen, so I can happily dismiss it as non-canon, or, like here, imagine all kinds of scenarios in which Maleficent's actions end up biting her in the tooshie.
> 
> My first fic in ages, not a native English speaker, don't own anything.

________________________________________________

Listen to me, you ridiculous bird.

I made an error of judgement. All right? Is that what you wanted to hear? 

Is it so difficult for you to understand? I cannot show weakness. I cannot have a weakness. I cannot have you at my side, laughing and cracking jokes, while hundreds of potential enemies, human and fae alike, are watching. So many things were happening all at once. I had just died a literal, physical death, and had myself remade from the ashes, after which I proceeded to marry our beastie off, if those could be considered mitigating circumstances in your eyes. I was a bit...tense.

And there you were, drawing a target on your back by being at my side. Also, annoying me.

Hence the cat, when you wouldn't take a subtler hint.

You should know this. You should have understood this. 

I wanted them all to see you being sent away. I needed you to seem unimportant to anyone who might be observing.

Yes, I do realize it might have not been a pleasant experience. If I caused you any hurt, and if your gloomy, petulant behavior and your moping around with that horrid creature are any indicator, I caused you a lot of it, then I am indeed sorry. 

Do you hear me? This is me. Telling you that I am sorry. I am sorry if my attempt of protecting you caused you a case of hurt feelings. You obtuse, feather-brained idiot.

So I would kindly ask you to cease that childish behavior. It was mildly amusing at the beginning, seeing you skulking about with that witless ball of mangy fur, but now it is just plain tiresome.

Certainly, you believe you are doing her a favour, trying to help her learn how to be a human, and I have no doubt that you have some highly interesting comparisons to make between yourselves, but once I'm away from Ulstead, I'm returning her to her feline form.

Yes, I understand that might not be what she wishes, and perhaps it might appear a bit cruel to you, having her trapped back in her animal form now that she had experienced having a human mind and soul, but as I said, I made an error of judgement. I never should have turned her into a human and I certainly never would have you pushed in her direction, had I known she would be such a terrible influence on you.

I am certain it is her influence that is poisoning your mind. Otherwise, you would never make such ridiculous accusations against my person. Taking you for granted? Ignoring you? Choosing the company of other fae before yours?

Diaval, do you know me at all? You used to know me so well. 

I needed not speak, for you understood my silence. Certainly I did not need to say out loud that you are my...that I hold a grat deal of fondness for you.

I needed not seek you, for you were always there when I needed you. And, if I might add, when I wanted to be left alone, too. Not that you would listen to reason and mind your own business.

I needed not touch you, for you knew, certainly, that my body was numb to all things pleasant, and you were better off without.

For twenty three years, Diaval, we were side by side. Certainly you have noticed that I don't abide the presence of anyone else other than you? Was that not a clue of my appreciation? Did I really need to spell it out for you in big, shiny, sparkly letters, so that even a raven can understand?

Also, if you took any offense, you never complained. Yes, I know I might have, sometimes, from time to time, used you in a way that was inconvenient for you. And I am hardly a pleasant person. So I might have been harsh, every now and then. 

But you never complained. Other than that time you nagged at me incessantly over being a wolf for a few minutes, of course. 

Other than that...in twenty-three years, you never complained. 

You remained silent if I ever offended you. 

You remained silent if I caused you grief.

You did certainly not remain silent if your opinion was that I was overly cruel on somebody else, mind you. 

But never because of you. 

For over two decades, you big-hearted, kind soul, you stood by me, and never faltered, and never told me, not once, that you were hurting.

Oh, so I was somehow supposed to know that? How, pray tell, if you don't tell me? My talents are many, but I do not read minds. 

All right, I suppose I could have taken notice how, in all of our time spent together, I have always been the absolute center of our small world. My mistake. But again, we did start off as a mistress and a servant. We somehow...fell into that habit. I was content. I thought you were, too. And you were content, I'd wager, until recently.

And now, after two decades, I spend just a couple of weeks away from you, because I thought you were safer here, and more comfortable, with Aurora and the Moorfolk around, than you would be in the foreign island among the Dark fey who would see you as an outsider, an intruder in their protected nest. And I return to hear such nonsense spewed at me.

And you really did not need to engage in such unholy business with that flea bag just to spite me. The stories I heard would make even the lowest of the crowd blush.

I do not mind at all who you mate with, and where, truly. Why would I mind? It does not affect me in any way at all. 

But you should really be more discreet for Aurora's sake, even if the little beastie merely laughs at the stories of your endeavors. 

When I turned that flea bag into a woman, I really did not expect I would hear you were caught mating with her in the king's sleeping chambers, no less.

Or in the every single watchtower in the castle. 

Or in the laundry.

Or under the royal dining table (considering that is where you two first met and she instantly wanted to tear you apart, even in your man skin. From which I protected you, if I might point out.)

Or in the stables. 

Or ...seriously, were you not given a room somewhere in the castle? I seem to remember that Aurora provided you with a room, Diaval. 

What are you two trying to accomplish? Have yourselves executed over defiling every modesty law in existence?

Not that I particulary care where or with whom you mate, as I said.

But I will not have this accusations pointed at me. It is not true.

It is not true that I turned my back on you the moment I had new, more powerful friends. 

It is not true that I turned Arabella into a woman because I wanted you out of my way.

It is not true that I forgot that you stood by me for twenty-three years, through the heartache and the darkness, when I was at my absolute lowest, at my absolute horrendous worst.

It is not true that I do not care that you believed in me through all that. You, and you only.

It is not true that I forgot that you raised the beastie as much as I did. Maybe more so than I did.

It is not true that I never considered you anything more than a servant.

It might be vaguely correct that I might have been taking your presence at my side a bit too...

...I might have, perhaps, shown a little bit more...

I was, maybe, taking you for granted. Sometimes. Occasionaly.

Don't you understand, you foolish creature, that you got me used to you like I am used to the air that I breathe, to the magic that I yield, to my...

Like I was used to my wings.

Taking them for granted.

It is not true, you see, that I don't need you, now that I have my own wings, and those of the other Dark fey, too.

I want to kill that one who planted those lies in your poor heart. 

You were always too trusting for your own good, your soul too kind, too innocent. Seeing beauty where there's only ugliness. Seeking light in the darkest, longest night, never giving up. Staying when you should have run.

Believing when you really shoud not. 

You have always believed. 

Believe in me one more time.

I will even say "please".

I will say that I never wanted to cause you hurt. I tried to do the exact opposite.

I will say that I admit I have not always been the most...attentive companion for you. But you have my word, right here and now, I will try to do better by you.

I will say that I promise to listen to you more carefully, and I will try not to do something against your will just because I think it's better for you. 

I promise I will try to never again dismiss your needs over mine.

I promise I will never again insult your intelligence. 

I promise I will even take you among the Dark fey with me, even if I think it is an abysmally bad idea, and I will fear for you.

But don't make me say...that.

Please.

Here I am, saying "please". To you. You obtuse bird.

Don't make me say just what you mean to me.

I was keeping it to myself so carefully.

You see, as much as I practice this speech, I know, when I see you before me and you look me in the eyes and I see right then and there how much I have to lose, I will freeze, and I will be silent. 

And if you ask me if I wish you to leave me, I will only say that you are free to do as you please. And my face will be still like stone, and your heart will break, and that will be the end of us.

I am not brave like you, Diaval. I wish I were.

But I am a coward.

For all my magic and wings and darkness and fearsomeness, I am a coward. 

I do not dare making love on rooftops. I am not a bird, or a cat.

I do not dare throwing caution to the wind, and do what my heart screams at me to do.

Not when I have so much to lose.

So...please. 

Don't make me say it, for I cannot.

Don't make me say that you are my friend, my only friend. 

My dear companion of twenty-three years. My shadow, my conscience, my wings, now even more than the first day we met. 

My sky that I fly in, my ground that I stand on. My anchor, my soul, my soulmate. 

...yes, I may practice this speech all I want. It is not going to help me. 

I can promise you to do all kinds of things you would wish me to, but I cannot say what you truly need to hear.

I can only say one word, if you ask me what you mean to me, and pray to any deity in existence that it would be enough.

You are irreplaceable to me, you annoying bird.

Irreplaceable.


End file.
